


You Know What They Say About Lonely Nerf-Herders

by gundamoocow



Series: Galactic La Leche League [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Cow Play, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Geometry, Hucow, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Massage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Read the tags!, adult nursing relationship, as well as terribly kinky, but it's all terribly sweet i promise, hux has breasts, there is NO mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: “You're stressed,” Kylo says.Obviously. He has a superweapon to complete, stormtroopers to oversee, a kriffing military to run. There are resources to obtain, deals to broker--“Look what you've done to your palms.” Kylo slides one of his hands into Hux's, thumb running over the tender spots near the heel of his hand. Hux didn't realise he’d been doing it again, digging his nails in like he did as a child. Even so, it's a largely harmless habit, and not something Kylo has any need to concern himself with.“What of it?” Hux snatches his hand back.“And,” Kylo hesitates, taking a deep breath. Hux turns to look at him in the dim light, doing his best to convey his impatience. “Your milk production is suffering.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *** READ THE TAGS ***
> 
> This story features Hux with fully functional breasts that lactate. I took the body modification angle, rather than anything to do with gender, but readers are free to interpret things as they will.
> 
> If you think that Hux with breasts may bother you, then this fic might not be for you.
> 
> *** READ THE TAGS ***
> 
> I strongly recommend reading part one of the series first!
> 
> Also, please check out the wonderful art by [daytimethreats](http://daytimethreats.tumblr.com/) ([1](http://daytimethreats.tumblr.com/post/153154507813/some-more-embarrassing-niche-kink-november-once), [2](http://daytimethreats.tumblr.com/post/153130413557/some-phylux-for-niche-kink-november-its-uh)) and [jakkutrashheap](http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/154051734557/ever-since-reading-letting-down-i-sometimes-think) that was inspired by Letting Down!
> 
> Please note that more tags have been added for chapter 2!

Curled up in bed in the dark with Kylo's heavy arm draped over him and his hot body pressed up against his back, Hux’s unease grows. His alarm should have gone off already, surely. With a lifetime of military routine, his body knows well enough when it is time to wake up.

Hux makes a move to roll away, intending to reach for the chrono on his bedside table.

“No,” Kylo mumbles into the back of Hux's neck while tightening his grip around Hux.

“Kylo, I have a shift.”

“No, you don't,” Kylo says, wrapping himself even more fully around Hux and deliberately tangling their legs together.

Briefly, Hux considers the possibility that he somehow lost enough track of time that he is no longer certain which _day_ it is. It's impossible. Of course he has a shift. “Kylo,” he starts.

“Relax. You have five days of shore leave,” Kylo mutters, nuzzling into Hux's hair.

“I most certainly do not,” Hux snaps. He struggles to get free again and Kylo lets him go with a sigh. He reaches straight for his comm and opens his calendar. Plain as day, he has five days of shore leave blocked out. Five whole days, _in a row_. “Kylo, what is this? I didn't book any shore leave. I have meetings to--”

“You fell asleep with your datapad unlocked,” Kylo says without a shred of guilt.

Hux is furious. “Ren! That's a serious breach of security and privacy! How _dare_ \--”

Kylo grabs one of Hux's shoulders before Hux has a chance to leap out of bed and fix this nonsense. “Listen to me.” Hux's patience is thin, but he decides to give Kylo precisely one minute to explain himself before getting up, shore leave be damned.

“You're stressed,” Kylo says.

 _Obviously_. He has a superweapon to complete, stormtroopers to oversee, a kriffing military to run. There are resources to obtain, deals to broker--

“Look what you've done to your palms.” Kylo slides one of his hands into Hux's, thumb running over the tender spots near the heel of his hand. Hux didn't realise he’d been doing it again, digging his nails in like he did as a child. Even so, it's a largely harmless habit, and not something Kylo has any need to concern himself with.

“What of it?” Hux snatches his hand back.

“And,” Kylo hesitates, taking a deep breath. Hux turns to look at him in the dim light, doing his best to convey his impatience. “Your milk production is suffering.”

Hux's face drops. “My milk production?”

“It's related to stress, isn't it?” Kylo asks. “I read about it.”

Kylo isn't wrong. There is a link, it's true.

Hux sits wordlessly while Kylo reclaims his palm and strokes it gently. He doesn't want all their effort to go to waste. He's not ready to stop, not nearly.

“A few days away will do you some good.”

He sighs heavily. “At least give me an hour to put things in order. I can't just disappear on vacation any time I like.”

 

***

 

Exactly fifty-nine minutes and forty-eight seconds later, Hux forwards a detailed list of instructions to Mitaka, who should be more than capable of executing them in Hux's absence.

The moment he places his datapad down, Kylo sweeps back into the room with a suitcase in tow, stuffed with who knows what. Without bothering to consult Hux, Kylo pulls Hux's suitcase out from its designated location under the bed and opens his wardrobe.

“Don't you have anything casual?” Kylo asks, sounding frustrated.

Ridiculous question. “Yes, of course I do. On the left.”

Kylo shakes his head and sighs. “This?” Kylo asks incredulously, pulling out Hux's black slacks and a smart shirt.

Hux nods.

“These won't do, but I guess you can wear them for now.”

“Thank you for your permission,” Hux replies drily. “You haven't even told me where we're going.”

“Somewhere nice,” is all Kylo says before he proceeds to ransack the refresher for toiletries to pack, followed by Hux's underwear drawer.

If Kylo is willing to do all of his packing for him, Hux isn't going to object.

“I've never seen you wear this.” Kylo turns to Hux, holding up a white singlet with lace trimming.

It’s been so long that Hux forgot he even had that. He used to wear it sometimes in the early days, in the privacy of his own quarters. Its cut left no doubts regarding Hux's anatomy. The fabric was soft and smooth and felt heavenly against his bare breasts.

Kylo smiles fondly. “I'll pack it,” he says, folding the shirt carefully and placing it in the suitcase.

 

***

 

Kylo refuses to tell Hux exactly where they're going until they emerge from hyperspace before a green, brown, and blue planet.

“UR-NNW-48-50-24-3,” Kylo says proudly. “Or as the locals call it, Piim.”

“Temperate, rich in lanthanides, small human population with an agrarian economy and primitive technology,” Hux mutters, recalling the planet’s dossier. “They settled here thousands of years ago, when high speed space travel was in its infancy, and have had no contact with anyone off world until we came to them.”

“The general knows his stuff,” Kylo grins as they descend into the atmosphere.

Hux furrows his brow. “Kylo, I thought we were going on vacation.”

“We are.”

“Here? This backwater planet?” True, Hux detests tacky resort locations, but he prefers to at least go somewhere _civilised_.

“You’ll like it,” Kylo states confidently.

Hux hopes so.

They swoop past a layer of light clouds. The landscape below is one of endless rolling hills, flowing streams with clusters of trees at the banks, and small dwellings tucked into hillsides here and there. As they get closer to the ground, Hux notices that the speckles he saw earlier are livestock. There are no farming droids that Hux can see; the largest mechanical structures that are visible are sprinklers, which spray water over entire paddocks.

As they come in to land, Hux wonders what the locals here think of the pointed, moth-like wings of the command shuttle. Are they terrified? Are they in awe?

Kylo sets the shuttle down in the middle of a grassy field. The people here aren’t hostile, according to the reports, and Kylo doesn’t seem concerned, so Hux doesn’t bother with unpacking his blaster. He gets up as Kylo does, then they both wait as the ramp lowers to the ground.

The rush of warm air hits him first. It smells fresh, yet full of all kinds of scents that Hux can’t quite place. Instead of the hum of a spaceship, Hux can hear the chirping of insects and other animals. Cautiously, he makes his way down the platform, one careful step at a time. The grassy, uneven ground feels spongy beneath his shoes. When was the last time he stood outside on unpaved ground? He can’t recall.

The next thing Hux notices is that it’s _warm_. Not scorchingly hot like a desert, but the ever-present chill like he remembers from Arkanis, even in the warmer seasons, is absent. A light breeze rustles his hair. Hux closes his eyes, inhaling deeply as he basks in this sun’s gentle radiance.

His eyes are still closed as Kylo’s hand snakes into his.

“Well?” Kylo asks, intertwining their fingers.

“I suppose it’s fine,” Hux says when he opens his eyes again. There’s so much green, but there is order to it, unlike an unkempt jungle; the grass in the surrounding hilly paddocks is short, and fences divide the paddocks into sections. Clusters of trees grow tucked into the corners, and even though they aren’t all the same type, the variety of shapes and sizes is somehow aesthetically pleasing.

Kylo grins, obviously smug about his choice of holiday destination.

“Let’s get our stuff,” Kylo says. Hux is about to go retrieve his suitcase, but before he can, Kylo turns and extends his hand, summoning both suitcases which zoom to them seemingly on their own accord.

Hux shakes his head, unable to suppress a smile. _Show off._

They pick up their respective suitcases and walk out onto the field, one of the few flat patches in the visible distance.

“That’s us,” Kylo says, nodding in the direction of a house.

It’s white and it’s _wooden_ , two stories high with a roof of dark blue tiles. A set of wires connect the roof to a series of poles that continue off into the distance. They have a primitive power source, at least. Hux wonders about water, whether they’ll have to use the tiny sonic shower on the shuttle that’s really there purely for emergency purposes, but then notices a large tank on the side of the house. Could that be it? Do they collect _rainwater_ here? It’s certainly not unheard of in survival situations, but this is a permanent dwelling. Surely there should be an underground water distribution system of some kind?

“Don’t look at it like that,” Kylo says. “It’ll be fine.”

There is a little stony path leading to the entrance of the house with flowers planted on either side. The entire garden in front of the house is full of flowers. They are arranged by colour and type, which Hux appreciates. Someone must spend a great deal of time maintaining it, given that the people here have no droids.

At the doorstep, Kylo briefly looks around, then lifts up a mat in front of the door and retrieves an oddly shaped piece of metal which he then inserts into a slot in the door. He turns it, and with a click, the door opens.

“A manual mechanical lock,” Hux quietly exclaims, examining the mechanism. “Is there even any point? Somebody could open this in two seconds.”

Kylo laughs, “The people here don’t do that kind of thing. Not often.”

 _Good_ , Hux thinks. Integrating them into the Order should be straightforward.

The floors inside the house are wooden, but not painted like the outside. After passing through a small foyer, they enter a living room with an adjoining kitchen. It’s spacious and the large windows let in plenty of natural light. Kylo puts his suitcase down and walks to one window and then another, unlatching them and sliding them open, letting in the outside air and sounds. Hux puts his suitcase down as well, intending to explore the rest of the house, when Kylo quickly catches up to him and stops him with a hand around his waist.

“Wait,” Kylo says. “First thing’s first.”

Hux lets himself be led to a wide couch, lets Kylo sit him down near one end of it. Kylo kneels between his legs and starts working the buttons of his shirt. He feels his breath quickening and cock hardening already, and Kylo has barely touched him. Normally, at this hour of the day, all they have time for a quick break, but now -- Hux bites his bottom lip as Kylo caresses him gently through his lightly padded undershirt -- now they can take their time.

Kylo slides the undershirt up, slow enough to tease, until Hux’s breasts are exposed to the air of the room. The tight shirt remains bunched up around his armpits, making his breasts stand out more. Hux likes his vantage point, seeing them poking out beneath the jumbled material, waiting to be touched and sucked. Kylo climbs onto the couch without a word and lies across it, settling in his usual place in Hux’s lap. The couch is barely long enough for Kylo to lie on fully, but it’s sufficient and more comfortable than any other surface they’ve tried this on. Kylo rests his head on the nook of Hux’s elbow and Hux leans over him slightly, cradling him almost protectively.

He looks up at Hux as his lips part and he latches on. The sweet suckling starts, and Hux can’t help but let out a tiny moan as the milk begins to flow and Kylo’s eyes roll back. Kylo closes them and reaches for Hux’s other breast. The nipple is leaking milk, and Kylo wastes no time in smearing it around. The tender touches feel good. The pull of Kylo’s suckling feels good. Hux is impossibly hard. He’d touch himself, but Kylo’s heavy weight is in the way, so he reaches between Kylo’s legs instead, trying to stroke him through his trousers.

“Later,” Kylo says, pulling off his teat briefly before resuming.

Hux bemusedly regrets that _now_ is the time that Kylo decides to learn self-control, but knowing Kylo, passing on a handjob means that he has bigger, better plans for later, so Hux lets it go.

They alter positions, with Hux moving to the opposite end of the couch so Kylo can more easily suckle from the other breast. After a while, Kylo unlatches. He doesn’t move from Hux’s lap, and Hux doesn’t mind. For once, they have _time_. Hux sighs contently and leans back into the soft couch, savouring the way Kylo’s hair feels between his fingers and the gentle breeze coming in from the window against his bare skin.

 

***

 

Hux wakes up to the sound of Kylo swearing. He’s slightly disoriented in the new surroundings, and it takes him a moment to realise that he had fallen asleep on a couch in a quaint vacation house. His shirt is still wide open and his singlet is tucked up, but he’s not cold, even with window still open and the light outside growing dim.

He stands up and straightens his clothing out, rolling down the singlet, but leaving his shirt unbuttoned, because why not? He’s on holiday.

Kylo is in the kitchen area, chopping what looks like some kind of orange vegetable. Next to him, a pan is sizzling. Its contents are black. Beneath the pan, Hux notices with some alarm that there is a live flame.

“Kylo,” he asks urgently, “why is there a fire inside the house?”

“They use gas stoves here,” Kylo explains casually, as if the obvious major safety hazard is nothing more than a trifle.

The black food in the pan is starting to smoke. Hux hasn’t eaten anything like _that_ before, cooked over a fire or not. “Is this supposed to be edible?”

Kylo glances over his shoulder and swears again, dropping the knife onto the benchtop with a clang. He pokes the large black lumps with a wooden utensil and frowns.

“Sorry,” Kylo says, sounding defeated. “I wanted to go buy some food, but it got late, and this was all that was in the house.”

Laughing, Hux asks incredulously, “Kylo, are you trying to cook for me?”

Kylo slams the wooden spoon down on the bench, making Hux jump, and snaps, “What do you think?!”

“It’s okay,” Hux says, putting a hand on Kylo’s shoulder, trying to ease the other man’s frustration. “We can eat the food we brought with us tonight, and tomorrow we can get some more ingredients.”

That seems to placate Kylo. Hux leaves him to prepare their First Order-issued travel meals and Hux’s usual drink concoction while Hux finally explores the rest of the house. He quickly maps out the place: kitchen and living area downstairs, along with what seems to be a washroom. A second door leads out to a back garden with an outdoor table and some benches, as well as more planted flowers. Upstairs, there are two bedrooms, one of them rather large with a sizeable bed. Kylo has already brought their suitcases up here, so Hux assumes this is where they will sleep. The second room contains two single beds and is substantially smaller. The final room is a refresher, but not like any Hux has seen in person. There is a large bathtub, along with a toilet with who knows what sort of plumbing and a sink. The refresher is maybe three times as big as Hux’s personal one on the _Finalizer_ , and he can’t help but gawk at all the wasted space. Even on Arkanis, the refreshers at the academy were designed with efficiency in mind. Only his father’s house had something this size, but that was a home of luxury, not just a simple farmhouse.

By the time Hux goes back downstairs, the food is ready and waiting on the dining table. Kylo is seated already when Hux takes his place. As Hux takes a sip of the drink, Kylo asks, “Did you see the tub?”

Hux nods.

“Want to try it tonight?” Kylo asks while chewing on a piece of protein cake.

“I was going to ask you that,” Hux smiles.

They finish their meal, clean up, and head upstairs. Hux watches Kylo fill the tub. The taps -- one for hot water and one for cold -- have mechanical handles. A few bottles sit at the rim of the tub. Kylo picks one out and pours a generous portion of the contents into the water. Immediately, the water starts to froth. They undress while the water runs and leave their clothing on a shelf that seems to be designed for this purpose. Eventually, the tub is sufficiently filled with both water and bubbles, and Kylo turns the taps off again.

It really is a large bathtub. Neither Hux nor Kylo are short, but they can sit on either end and have enough room to almost fully stretch their legs out. Tension seems to leave Hux as soon as he sinks into the water, the heat of it softening his stiff muscles.

“I take them back,” Hux says as he leans back and closes his eyes. “All of my misgivings about this place.”

Kylo chuckles.

They soak quietly for a few minutes until Hux feels a thumb trailing over the arch of his foot -- the unmistakable beginning of a foot massage. If Kylo’s plan to aggressively relax him involves this sort of treatment, Hux is certainly not going to complain.

Hux can’t sense when Kylo is reading his thoughts, but he can _tell_ when he’s doing it. There’s no guesswork in how Kylo massages his feet, for example. No movement is wasted, and Hux finds himself slipping into deeper and deeper relaxation. Kylo doesn’t seem content with only massaging his feet; he works Hux’s calves next, which Hux also isn’t going to complain about.

Then Kylo shifts his position entirely, and Hux opens his eyes a crack to find him kneeling and slowly making his way closer. He settles down to straddle Hux, soapy froth sliding down his well-sculpted chest. He runs his hands up Hux’s sides under the water until he cups Hux’s breasts, which are submerged just below the surface. Hux can see where this is going, so he lifts himself up a little, enough that his nipples are just sticking out of the water, though he is completely covered in bubbles from the collarbones down.

The foam makes an excellent lubricant. Hux sighs pleasurably as Kylo’s hands slide all over his breasts, stopping every so often to gently pinch his nipples, only to have them slip out of his soapy grip, coaxing little involuntary moans out of Hux. As Kylo keeps working him, Hux grows to full mast under the water. He submerges his hands, which previously rested on the tub’s rim, and feels around for both of their cocks. They’re both hard and, to Hux’s amusement, buoyant in the water. He curls a hand around each one and strokes, only really skirting the surface. For Kylo, this is not much more than a warm-up, but if Kylo continues to touch Hux the way he is, Hux will be coming in short order.

“Not yet,” says Kylo.

Hux gives himself a final squeeze and groans before releasing the hold on himself. He resorts to only jerking Kylo off, feeling that he should at least give something back for all the attention he’s getting.

“Want to take this to the bedroom?” Kylo says softly. Hux isn’t sure if Kylo is attempting to sound suave, but he’s pulling it off whether he knows it or not.

They drain the tub, rinse off, and grab some white fluffy towels hanging from a rack. Almost everything in this house is white and bright, Hux notes.

Kylo obviously has a plan, so Hux allows himself to be directed to the bed. He sinks into the mattress face down. It's stuffed with something, not sprung like he's used to, making it feel more like a hard pillow than anything else. There's rummaging out of his view, presumably Kylo hunting for lubricant. Eventually, Kylo joins Hux on the bed, straddling Hux about the hips. Kylo is so well hung that Hux feels the weight of his soft cock resting just above his tailbone.

“Oh,” Hux quietly exclaims when he feels a lukewarm liquid poured on his back. Soon, Kylo's strong hands are upon him, kneading the tense muscles of his back. They are more than welcome.

Kylo's thumbs dig into all the right places, from the base of Hux's spine to his shoulders and neck and then down again, gliding over his skin with the aid of the slippery scented oil. Slowly, Kylo inches lower and lower until he has to shift himself back for better access to Hux's rear. As he squeezes and kneads Hux's buttocks, Kylo's fingers tease closer and closer to the crevice between Hux's cheeks until his thumb skirts over his sensitive opening.

The touch has Hux breathing heavily. Kylo hasn't even breached him yet, and he’s already a mess of want, rock hard against the mattress and leaking. Hux moans loudly when Kylo finally pushes a finger in so slowly that Hux helplessly tries to push back for some relief.

“None of that,” Kylo soothes as he presses Hux down with one hand on his hip, insisting in his infinite stubbornness that he's going to finger him at his own pace. The infernal man knows exactly how to drag things out.

By the time Kylo's finger is all the way in, Hux is moaning and panting wantonly. “Come, now, Kylo,” he pleads, doing his best to squirm for some friction despite Kylo holding him down.

Kylo ignores him, withdrawing the finger as slowly as he pushed it in. Then he repeats, repeats, and only adds a second finger when Hux is about to go out of his mind.

“I haven’t fucked you in two weeks,” Kylo states with infuriating calm. “If I destroy your ass tonight, I won’t be able to enjoy it for the rest of the vacation.”

It’s bullshit. Utter nonsense. Hux’s arse is far more resilient than Kylo gives him credit for, and he doesn’t buy the excuse whatsoever. Eventually, Kylo decides to offer some mercy. He pushes in three thick fingers, and Hux feels himself stretch around them as they gradually work their way inside.

Once upon a time, Hux considered himself to be an elegant bedfellow, able to keep some level of poise even while giving into the deepest of pleasures. Over a short length of time, Kylo Ren managed to dispel all of Hux’s self-impressions, reducing him to this: a wreck of a man able to communicate only in needy grunts and moans while desperately trying to get a little more friction around a few fingers up his arse.

“You love it,” Kylo says, and Hux can practically _hear_ that shit-eating grin of his.

Kylo eases the pressure off of Hux’s hip at the same time as withdrawing his fingers. “Turn over,” he says softly.

They rearrange themselves so Hux is on his back, his legs spread and waiting. Kylo looms over him, big and muscular. Between the mounds of his breasts, Hux can see Kylo’s cock, heavy and hard, hanging between his legs. Kylo slicks it up with the oil, gliding his curled fist over the magnificent thing until it shines. Hux is ready. He’s never been more ready, and he thanks the stars and helpfully angles his hips when Kylo presses his cock against Hux’s more than willing hole.

No matter how much they prep, it always feels _big_. After all of that teasing, Hux longs for a good pounding, but he’s thankful that Kylo takes his time with this. When he estimates that Kylo is halfway in, Hux wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck and his legs around his waist, encouraging him in further. Kylo complies, working his way in with little thrusts that force corresponding little moans from Hux until he’s snugly inside.

Kylo moves at the same snail’s pace as the lead-up, but now, feeling as full as he is, Hux doesn’t mind. He especially doesn’t mind Kylo softly pressing his lips against Hux’s. Hux tries to return the kiss with a little more fervour, but Kylo pulls away just out of Hux’s reach and smirks.

Hux drops his head back against the bed in a huff. “Are you ever going to let me get off, or are you planning on torturing me all night?”

Kylo just smiles knowingly and leans in again, planting another soft kiss on Hux’s lips. “You love it, Hux,” he says again. “Being _tortured_ by my big hands and my big cock.”

An eyeroll would be the appropriate response, but Kylo chooses this precise time to run a slick thumb from the base of Hux’s cock to the tip, and Hux moans instead. Kylo keeps doing it -- pulls out slowly, then pushes back inside in time with an absurdly slow stroke to Hux’s frenulum and glans, planting a single soft kiss on Hux’s lips once he’s all the way in.

He pulls almost all the way out again, and this time when he pushes in, Kylo bends down without warning and wraps his moist lips around Hux’s nipple and sucks once, forcing an almost strangled gasp from Hux. Whatever plateau Hux was on, this pushes him right past it, hurtling him towards an orgasm. Kylo pulls back, slides almost all the way out of Hux and grazes his thumb back down Hux’s cockhead before reversing the motion as he slides in again. Hux anticipates another glorious suck to his nipple, but Kylo bypasses it, kissing him on the lips instead. Hux’s chest is heaving as Kylo pulls out again, pushes in, and wraps his gorgeous, plush lips around Hux’s other nipple, sucking at it.

Kylo keeps alternating between one nipple, then a kiss, then the other nipple, then another kiss at the same excruciatingly slow pace. Hux’s milk starts to flow and he loses all control, trying to rut against Kylo, to pull Kylo’s head to his breast, _anything_.

“Stop that, or I’ll stop,” Kylo threatens.

Hux cries out in frustration, but does what he’s told. Kylo continues his pattern of nipple, lips, nipple, lips, not breaking the timing even once. Hux wants Kylo to buckle down and just _suckle_ already, properly, without teasing him with just a little drag at a time, but Kylo doesn’t. There is no option but to resign himself, so Hux gives in and lets Kylo do his thing.

He closes his eyes, letting the sensations envelop him. Kylo’s cock stretching him wide and fucking him deep. The gentle strokes on the underside of his cock. The heat of Kylo’s body above his. And yes, Kylo’s lips. Hux quivers with anticipation before every suck. Kylo now sucks tiny mouthfuls of milk each time, and the regular pattern is _doing things_ to him. The pleasure builds a little at a time, wave upon wave climbing higher and higher until the water threatens to break over a massive sea wall.

It’s going to happen.

He has a vague sense of crying out words. _Don’t stop, don’t ever stop, don’t you dare stop._ When Hux’s orgasm crashes through him, Kylo still keeps up the pattern until Hux is a spent, panting mess.

“Shhh,” Kylo hushes him, kissing just above Hux’s ear. “Shhh, shhh, you’ll terrorise the whole neighbourhood.”

Hux doesn’t care, and apparently neither does Kylo, because the next thing Kylo does is wrap his big arms around Hux and start fucking him deep and fast and hard. Still dazed from his orgasm, Hux takes it, letting Kylo have his way with him until Kylo groans as he pulsates deep inside of Hux.

They’re both covered in sweat and fluids by the end of it, lying next to each other in their own filth and exchanging lazy kisses. They’re going to need another bath. Hux rolls onto his side towards Kylo, beckoning him closer and guiding his mouth to his breast to finish the job. He sighs contently as Kylo latches on, intertwining his fingers in Kylo’s hair as usual.

As his eyelids grow heavy, he thinks that perhaps Kylo was right to use such underhanded tactics to get Hux to take some time off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there are new tags! You have been warned.

Hux wakes up to the sound of chirping and bright light streaming from behind the curtains, surprised that the crack of dawn alone wasn’t enough to wake him earlier and also that Kylo isn’t in the bed with him. He throws the duvet off and swings his legs off the edge of the bed. He still hasn’t unpacked, but it’s warm and they’re alone, so Hux wanders downstairs bare-footed and wearing nothing at all.

Kylo isn’t downstairs. Hux peers through the window in the back door to see Kylo walking towards it, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and holding a bowl of something colourful. When he spots Hux standing naked in the doorway, he smiles and beckons him out. Hux opens the door a crack.

“I’m not wearing anything,” he calls out.

“I know,” Kylo calls back. “No one will see you, I promise.”

After taking a cautious look around, Hux steps through the doorway and tentatively pads over to the outdoor table where Kylo is setting down the bowl in between two plates. A series of large flat white stones carve a path to the patio where the table resides. The stones feel pleasantly warm beneath Hux’s bare feet. A gentle breeze diverts his attention to the rest of his body. Has he ever felt the sun on his skin like this, or the wind on his cock?

He brushes what he thinks might be pollen off the wooden bench before sitting down opposite Kylo.

“Is this fruit?” Hux asks, eyeing the brightly coloured bobbles in the bowl.

“Berries from the garden,” Kylo answers.

Hux tips some of the berries onto his plate and tries a dark blue one. It’s sweet; the flavour immediately gushes into his mouth when he bites into it. The fruit they get on the _Finalizer_ or on Starkiller is all grown indoors under controlled conditions which, until now, Hux thought were optimal. He’s going to have to collect soil samples and spectrographs of this planet’s sun before they leave.

“They’re good,” Hux says, getting through his portion far too quickly.

“So I was thinking,” Kylo says, “there’s a market we can walk to, maybe half an hour away.”

“Sure,” Hux replies.

Before that, though, Kylo needs to see to Hux’s heavy breasts. He can’t go out without relieving some of the pressure. Kylo finishes his berries, and Hux has an idea. He rests an elbow on the table and his chin on his hand, smiling deviously. “You haven’t had your morning feed yet.”

“Should we?” Kylo asks, nodding towards the house.

Hux shakes his head. He takes Kylo’s plate, stacks it on his own, stacks the now empty bowl on top of both, then places them carefully on the seat next to him. Under Kylo’s curious eye, he climbs onto the table and lies on his back with his knees up. It’s just long enough for him to fit this way.

Kylo’s eyes go wide when Hux cups his own breasts and arches his back off the table in offering. “Go on,” he says, glancing sideways at Kylo and feeling himself grow hard. “Finish your breakfast.”

Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans over and gently takes a teat into his mouth. Hux is at full attention as soon as he feels the pull of Kylo’s suckling. Hux lets go of the breast Kylo is suckling from, letting Kylo take over, then turns his attention to the other, pinching just behind the nipple to force some milk out. It sprays in two tiny jets, one of which hits Kylo in the face.

“Hux,” Kylo remarks as he detaches. “What are you--”

This time, Hux takes more deliberate aim, managing to squirt Kylo right across the nose. He stares at Hux, dumbfounded.

“What?” Hux asks casually. “We’re outside. Making a mess out here is acceptable.”

With clear amusement and curiosity plastered across Kylo’s features, Kylo opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, issuing a clear challenge. Hux aims and squeezes his nipple again, sending a stream of milk straight into that waiting mouth.

After swallowing, Kylo licks his lips. “Kriff, Hux.”

“You love it,” Hux grins, throwing Kylo’s phrase from the night before right back at him.

“Sit up,” Kylo says suddenly. “See if you can--”

Hux immediately catches Kylo’s drift and sits up on the table, resting his legs on either side of Kylo. Kylo opens his mouth again and Hux takes both breasts in his hands, squeezing his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. The jets go everywhere. One makes it into Kylo’s mouth, but most of the rest splatters across his chest and in his hair. Kylo abruptly grabs Hux by the waist and brings his mouth to Hux’s breasts, ravenously suckling on one and then the other.

When he gets his fill, Kylo scoots lower, taking the full length of Hux’s hard dick into his mouth. One of Kylo’s hands rests on Hux’s hip, and the other is in his shorts. As Kylo wanks himself while sucking on Hux’s cock, Hux massages his own breasts, squeezing, pinching the nipples. His hands are wet with spilled milk, and he smears it all over his chest as Kylo brings him closer and closer to orgasm with his talented mouth. Suddenly, Kylo stands, half climbs on the table with his shorts pulled down slightly and his cock in his hands. With a grunt, he comes, splashing Hux with warm semen across the lips.

“Revenge,” Kylo grumbles jovially as he swipes his hand over Hux’s face, collecting the semen, and then wraps that wet hand around Hux’s cock to finish him off.

 

***

 

“They have no idea who we are here,” Kylo says.

The soft singlet follows Hux's curves lightly. It's thin enough to seem almost translucent, but the only view it affords is the outline of his pointy nipples poking at the material. In this weather, a garment such as this one is ideal, but Hux remains skeptical. He has never worn this little in public since donning his regulation tank top and shorts during the intense fitness regime of his academy years. _This_ is different.

“You realise how feminine this looks,” Hux cautions. Even with the black trousers and boots he’s wearing, the top will look out of place to other people.

“It's just a shirt.”

_It's just a shirt._

Hux studies himself in the mirror. He likes this look. Always has. However, it's not befitting of a general of the First Order. Even for his previous liaisons, he didn't wear it.

He sighs deeply. _It's just a shirt._ His worries seem trivial in light of Kylo's blunt truth.

“You're right,” Hux says, trying to muster confidence in the face of this -- what should he even call it? Walking amongst strangers in a flimsy low-cut singlet with lace trim is hardly worthy of being termed a daring adventure.

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux's waist from behind, drawing him in close and gently resting his chin on Hux's shoulder. They both stare at their reflection until Kylo breaks the trance with a peck to the join between Hux's neck and shoulder and teases, “I can't believe you have no problem with those milk orgies, but a little shirt has you all worked up.”

Hux's rolls his eyes. “It's different.”

 

***

 

A gentle breeze rustles the nearly sheer fabric of the singlet, making it flutter against Hux’s skin. The warmth of the sun on his chest and arms is something he doesn’t recall experiencing as a child, not on Arkanis. Kylo, who is wearing a plain shirt in addition to the shorts from earlier, seems unperturbed.

They walk along a gravel path, hand in hand like carefree teenagers. The sight would look insane to anyone known to them -- Kylo Ren and General Hux, walking around in casual clothing and publicly displaying affection. It’s preposterous! Hux didn’t do this even with Rasha. He chalks it up to Kylo’s poor upbringing while clasping Kylo’s hand tighter. To hell with social conventions. Kylo is right; nobody knows them here. Hux can walk around in a showy singlet with his breasts unbound and bouncing lightly as he walks. He can hold hands with Kylo.

It's _wild_. It makes Hux giddy in a way he hasn't felt since the first time he looked at himself in the mirror post-surgery, still bruised and swollen and damp with bacta.

The jubilation lasts until they encounter their first local, a man wearing a straw sun hat perched casually on a broad wooden post at a crossroads, chewing on the blade of some plant like he has all the time in the galaxy. Hux fights the sudden irrational urge to leap behind Kylo and out of sight. Kylo grips his hand tightly, preventing any such action, and says something to the man that Hux doesn't understand. The man smiles and replies, giving Hux a look up and down. Kylo says something else, and then they're on their way again.

“What was that?” Hux demands, wondering how Kylo even knows the local language. “What did you say?”

“Just that we're staying at the house.”

“He looked at me.”

“Don't worry about that,” Kylo says, like worrying is something that Hux can simply turn off.

Hux stops walking. “Kylo,” he says seriously, “I refuse to be a freak show for these people.”

Kylo sighs and scratches his head. “They're curious about anyone from off-planet. I met that man when I scouted this place before. They just want to know about the outside world.”

The outside world. _Obviously_. Hux rolls his eyes. He's under no illusions that he looks different. He knew what he was in for from when he was a boy, running his hands over his flat chest in front of the refresher mirror, longing for something he couldn't have, only to realise a moment later in a rush of euphoria that he _could_. Most other people would never understand. They would certainly stare and have questions, even if they never voiced them.

“Quit being so defeatist.”

“Really, Kylo? You have no--’

Kylo grabs Hux by the shoulders and stops his impending rant with a firm kiss to the lips. Hux tries to protest, but Kylo is unrelenting, mouthing at Hux with those plush lips. By the time Kylo's tongue invades Hux's mouth and licks against his own, Hux has forgotten his agitation.

“Do you really think I'd take you somewhere where you'll have a miserable time?” Kylo speaks softly against Hux's lips.

Hux supposes not. Kylo prefers making Hux miserable on the bridge rather than on their off time. He extracts himself from Kylo's hold, grabs the ridiculous man by the hand, and forces him to continue walking as they were before.

As they walk, houses much like the one they are staying in become more closely spaced. After turning around a tree-covered corner, the market comes into view in the distance, along with more people. Hux takes a deep breath, steeling himself.

The market is bustling with activity, but isn't crowded. Hux focuses on the stability of Kylo’s hand, keeping him afloat in these uncharted waters.

People look. Children look. They look at his boots and they look at his face. They glance at his torso. But then they move on, giving Kylo the same treatment. Hux slowly relaxes his death grip on Kylo's hand. No one is pointing at him, at least not that he can see. They aren't laughing. They aren't anything except curious from a distance, just as Kylo claimed they would be. 

As Hux calms from his earlier panic, he starts taking in their surroundings. Unfamiliar, but pleasant smells of food sizzling in pans. The chatter of adults and playful shouts of children. The pleasantly warm sun and gentle breeze. They walk from stall to stall, stopping at one where a middle-aged man stirs aromatic spices into a pan of colourful vegetables. Hux looks over to Kylo, wanting to ask if he wants to buy some, catching his tongue when he notices that strange expression of Kylo’s that he gets when he meditates.

Hux elbows him gently. “What are you doing?”

“Observing,” Kylo says.

The man in the stall stirs the food again, then brings his wooden utensil to his lips and licks a bit of the rust-coloured spice mixture from it, humming in approval. Kylo’s body jerks slightly, seemingly in reaction to this act. They move to another stall, where a woman is preparing something sweet-smelling in a makeshift oven with the aid of a young boy, who pours gobs of a dark mixture into little discs of dough that the woman subsequently folds up. A selection of the baked dough creations is spread across the table, and Kylo buys one in exchange for a handful of green pellets that he produces from his pocket. 

They share it, and Hux realises that the filling is composed of cooked berries similar to the ones they ate for breakfast. As they move on, they pass stalls selling dried meats, various trinkets, fruits and vegetables, knitted clothing, and another two food outlets, where Kylo once again gets that connecting-deeply-with-the-Force look on his face.

“I think I'm ready,” Kylo says and promptly launches into ordering various exotic vegetables, pointing at the ones he wants while speaking in stuttered sentences. Hux helpfully arranges their purchases into cloth bags provided by the vendor.

Kylo unslings a bag he brought with him from his shoulder and withdraws a small fuel cell which he hands over in apparent payment. This goes down well; the vendor’s eyes go wide and he enthusiastically says something to them both. 

“They love these,” says Kylo in explanation as they walk to the next stall, with Hux lugging the heavy bags of vegetables. 

“Kylo, how do you know their language?” Hux asks. If he’s going to guess, Hux would assume the language is pre-Basic, and to his knowledge, Kylo doesn’t spend his spare time studying virtually dead languages.

“I-- I don't really.”

“I just heard you speaking it.”

“Just a few words,” Kylo says, obviously downplaying.

“And the man you spoke with on the way here?” Hux demands, his impatience growing with the feeling that Kylo was doing nothing but placating him. “You claimed to have understood him well enough.”

“Hux, it’s not like that.” Kylo looks hurt by Hux’s thinly veiled accusation, and suddenly Hux regrets being so harsh. Kylo sighs. “I can sense intent through the Force and piece things together.”

“Oh.”

“But it doesn’t really help with grammar,” Kylo says more quietly, then adds, mumbling, “or pronunciation.”

“I’m sure if you give it a few days, you’ll be fluent,” Hux teases, mixing condescension into the comforting words.

Kylo is pensive for a moment before his mood perks up. “I suppose so.”

_Arrogant arsehole._

Kylo halts in his tracks without warning. “Spices,” he states.

Since it appears that Kylo intends to take his time, Hux puts the bags down, idly picking up and sniffing different containers of powders, seeds, and dried herbs while Kylo loses himself in a clearly very serious selection process. When he’s finished, he takes the two heavy bags while Hux carries a third lighter one. They start walking back, stopping for a while to watch some children perform a song and dance routine. At first it seems random, but the direct eye contact towards Hux and Kylo in obvious preference to the rest of the onlookers makes it apparent that the two of them are guests of honour.

Kylo lets out a small sigh and shoots Hux an apologetic look before putting their shopping bags down and fishing out a few standard issue First Order snack bars. He tosses a few to the kids, who eagerly grab them and tear open the packets.

“I don’t know why, but they’re nuts for rations.”

It’s wishful thinking on Hux’s part that the reason for the snack bars’ appeal is their optimal nutritional balance coated in a thin layer of morale-boosting chocolate. More than likely, it’s pure novelty for children not used to such things. He’s seen it before, though usually on the famine-ridden planets they normally recruit stormtroopers from. These children seem to enjoy a high quality of life, despite the total isolation of the planet.

They are almost back at the house when Kylo declares that he’s thirsty. Hux is about to reprimand him for his impatience, when he catches Kylo’s sideways look. He swallows hard. “Here?” Hux says, biting down on his bottom lip. “Now?”

Kylo grins and puts down the bags. “I’ve been working hard,” he says, smirking as he walks Hux towards the edge of the gravel road. “Carrying all this heavy stuff.”

This is a public road, for kriff’s sake. Is Kylo really that brazen?

“There’s a nice spot right there,” Kylo continues, nodding towards the grassy bank beside them.

Before Hux can voice an objection, he finds himself seated on the grassy roadside as Kylo worms his way into Hux’s lap and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it right up until one breast is exposed. He mouths at Hux, making sucking motions with his lips while Hux tries to figure out whether he’s incredibly terrified or incredibly turned on.

“C’mon Hux,” Kylo whines in a way Hux knows is no more than affectation, yet renders him helpless anyway. “Feed me.”

Of course Hux complies. _Of course._

 

***

 

Kylo tries to cook again. This time, he’s successful, though there is so much swearing coming from the kitchen that Hux decides that it’s best to stay out of the way.

Hux has no idea what the fried vegetable dish is supposed to taste like, but it’s wonderfully flavoursome, and he tells Kylo as much.

“It’s not completely right,” Kylo says glumly.

“It’s a fair attempt, considering you had no recipe,” Hux posits, taking another mouthful. The vegetables still have a mild crunch to them, releasing their juices each time Hux bites into one. The outside is spiced, but not with the burning flavour he associates with spices of this colour. It’s mild, yet pervasive, and the taste lingers on his tongue long after he swallows.

“I did,” Kylo counters. “I used the Force to study the process.”

It takes a moment for Kylo’s words to sink in. “In the market? Is that what you were doing?”

Kylo nods solemnly, and Hux has to laugh. Kylo Ren, who breaks into people’s minds during interrogations, also uses his psychic abilities to steal cooking skills from the unaware.

“Kylo,” Hux reassures after Kylo looks at him like a kicked pet, “it’s alright, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I like what you made. General’s honour.”

After they eat, Kylo prepares Hux’s usual concoction. There’s a larger quantity of it than normal and it’s difficult to drink all of it, but with the goal of producing more milk clear in his mind, Hux powers through it.

 

***

 

“Let’s take a walk,” Kylo says after feeding. “You haven’t seen the whole property.”

Hux wipes his nipples down and rubs a little lotion on them to put at least some effort into preserving them with this increase in activity. He lets the singlet fall back down over them. They’ll leak a little, probably. He doesn’t often leak, but his normal undergarment has an absorptive layer as a precaution. This shirt has no such thing; any leaking will show right through. Hux’s cheeks flush as he remembers his twenty-three year old self, furiously jerking off in front of a full length mirror to the sight of the wet, translucent fabric clinging to his breasts.

“Yes,” Hux finally responds. “Let’s.”

It turns out that they aren’t only renting the house, but several small adjoining fields, a utility shed, and a barn. It’s a completely self-contained farm. One could live off the land here, with the addition of some livestock. The main perk, as Kylo seems to see it, is that they have near total privacy. Between the surrounding small hills and tall trees surrounding the farm, no one has a direct line of sight to the interior of the property. Even the command shuttle is more or less out of sight.

“We could walk around completely naked, and no one would know,” Kylo grins.

They approach the barn from the back. It’s small, nothing like the industrial scale production facilities a modern farm would have. It’s also wooden, but the wood is painted a deep red with white trim on the main support beams. Before they walk around to the entrance side, Kylo stops and places a hand on Hux’s shoulder.

Kylo takes a deep breath, opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. “Hux,” he says finally. “You know the stuff you did with Rasha?”

Hux has told Kylo about quite a few things he did with Rasha, from the mundane to the outrageously kinky, which is what he figures Kylo is referring to. “Yes?”

“Well,” Kylo starts, pacing a little in front of Hux, obviously nervous. He’s going to ask something, or request something. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I can do it better.”

“It’s not a competition, Kylo,” Hux sighs, whatever _it_ is. He knows it’s not jealousy, not strictly. As far as he can gather, Kylo suffers from an unyielding desire to be superior in ability to anyone he encounters. It’s not an unhealthy attitude for most things, since it forms a clear path to success, but it has no place in something as deeply personal and subjective as sex. The beauty is in the differences between experiences, not simply which sex partner can provide the most pleasure.

“No,” Kylo shakes his head. “I don’t mean it like that. Just--” He looks frustrated, and Hux suddenly realises that Kylo is so apprehensive that he’s struggling to communicate. “Look, just come here.”

He takes Hux by the hand and walks him over to the front of the barn. From the doorway, Hux scans the interior. To the left, there are a few neatly stacked blocks of hay. Beside them is an empty pen, and beside that is an odd construction of pipework. The sections of pipe are the same as those used as scaffolding in minor construction projects within the First Order, so this is clearly something Kylo built himself. The structure looks familiar, but Hux can’t quite place it until he spots a small, stand-alone automated milking machine next to it.

His hand flies to his mouth. Heat spreads from deep in his belly, crawling up his chest and up his neck until he feels his face burning. It swallows him up, dizzying him, and he thinks he’ll fall if not for Kylo anchoring him. Kylo says something, but Hux’s brain is in the process of short-circuiting and he comprehends nothing.

Before he can collapse into a heap on the ground, Kylo embraces him. Hux allows his weakened knees to give, letting Kylo take his weight. He’s not prepared to face this, not even ready to glance at the equipment again from fear of passing out. He breathes deeply against Kylo’s neck.

“Wow,” Kylo says, the rumble of his deep voice reverberating through Hux’s chest. “I wasn’t expecting this reaction.”

Hux makes a feeble sound in response.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If--”

“Shh,” Hux manages to force out in barely a whisper. “It’s fine.”

_I’m fine. I just need a minute. You dug deep to get this fantasy and I can’t decide if I hate you or love you for it._

Kylo squeezes him tight.

 

***

 

Kylo wants to get Hux’s milk production up a little more before they do it, and Hux agrees. For the next two days, Hux can think of nothing but what Kylo has in store for him. He knows, roughly, what to expect; his heavy withdrawal into holoporn after his break-up with Rasha certainly saw to that.

In between gentle hiking, visits to the center of the nearby town, and preparation of elaborate meals which Hux now helps with, they nurse and they fuck. Even during the night, Kylo wakes to feed. Hux can’t do any work even if he wants to; there’s no reception out here at all. He resolves not to think about it, despite various anxieties creeping in, so he tries to relax. Watching Kylo exercise and practice lightsaber forms in the garden to burn off the extra energy he’s gaining from so much milk consumption isn’t exactly relaxation, but it makes for a pleasant way to pass the time.

The night before their intended barn date, Kylo drains Hux in every sense of the word. With two fingers buried inside him, Kylo forces Hux to come over and over until he has nothing left to ejaculate.

“If I don’t do this,” Kylo teases, “you’ll come as soon as I touch you tomorrow.”

He’s not wrong. _Kriff_ , he’s not wrong.

 

***

 

Kylo doesn’t feed during the night, and Hux wakes with his breasts feeling decidedly full. He goes to the bathroom to get ready, shaving and cleaning himself thoroughly before emerging to breakfast freshly made by Kylo.

“Eat up,” Kylo says, smiling. “I’m going to get a few more things ready.”

Hux’s cock stirs as he imagines what things Kylo has to prepare, and wonders whether the extensive prostate milking the night before will do anything at all to make him last longer today. Either way, he thinks he’ll have fun, but teasing is far more effective if one doesn’t come prematurely.

When Kylo returns, he’s grinning and blushing, carrying a bottle of lube in one hand and a black box in the other. He sits down at the table next to Hux and places the items down.

“Take those off,” Kylo says, looking to Hux’s boxer briefs. They are the only item of clothing he bothered to wear this morning.

He stands up and shuffles out of them, draping them over the back of one of the chairs.

“Now bend over the table.”

Any mental detachment from arousal that Hux managed to cultivate over the course of the morning disappears as Kylo spreads Hux’s butt cheeks, peering between them. He hopes Kylo appreciates his newly smooth crack.

“You didn’t have to,” Kylo says, but Hux can hear his smile, and then Kylo’s moist, warm tongue is licking at him. Hux relaxes onto the table, sighing contently as Kylo probes him with his tongue. Too soon, Kylo stops. “Don’t look,” he says.

Hux hears him withdraw something from the box, but he obediently avoids looking. He’ll find out soon enough. The lubricant cap pops open, and soon Kylo’s finger is sliding into him. Another follows, and then both pull out. The next thing Hux feels is a much bigger, very smooth object pushing at his entrance. He moans as it stretches him open, wider and wider until his body suddenly sucks it in until it stops, holding his arsehole open as it settles into place. He’s panting and no doubt already leaking on the table. Plugs are his all-time favourite anal toy, but he and Kylo haven’t played with them or any other toys until now.

“Comfortable?” Kylo asks.

“Mmm,” responds Hux.

As he stands up, he feels something swish against the back of his thighs. He turns to look, craning his neck as far as he can while locating the source with his hands.

“A tail,” Hux states bluntly. “You gave me a cow tail.”

Kylo grabs Hux by the hips and pulls him into his lap. “You’re my--”

“Please don’t call me _cow-boy_ ,” Hux implores. The memories of Rasha aren’t bad by any means, but sharing nicknames between lovers is something Hux prefers to avoid. Remnants of past relationships are an unwelcome distraction from the moment at hand. “It would sound strange coming from you.”

Kylo gives Hux a look of admonishment. “Of course not. You’re my hairless Piimian pygmy nerf, native only to this part of the planet,” he says matter-of-factly.

He has _got_ to be kidding. “You made that up.”

“I made that up,” Kylo grins.

Hux rolls his eyes. This is turning out to be cheesier than he expected, though not enough to be off-putting.

“You’re the first of your kind.” He strokes Hux hair, then reaches behind him, again out of Hux’s field of vision, and pulls another item from the box. It’s a headband, with ears and horns on it, and looks like it comes from a tacky costume shop. “Did you know that hairless Piimian pygmy nerfs have horns?” Kylo asks, then places the headband on Hux before waiting for an answer.

“No,” Hux says drily.

“Well, they do,” he declares. “They also don’t talk, unless they say _moo_.”

Hux thinks that next time, perhaps, he’ll have a conversation with Kylo about what does and doesn’t constitute sexy role play _before_ they begin. For now, he settles for staring Kylo down incredulously and hoping he’ll get the hint, since, as Kylo plainly decreed, _hairless Piimian pygmy nerfs don’t talk_.

“I have one more thing for you,” Kylo says. He reaches for the table and withdraws a red collar with a bell on it. “Can’t have you getting lost,” he adds as he buckles it around Hux’s neck.

The tail is incredibly silly, but somewhat arousing, thanks to the plug. The ears and horns are stupid. The bell _should be_ stupid, but the moment the collar is on, heat blooms across Hux’s face and down his chest, and he’s growing hard. Kylo will notice and point it out, and more than likely say something even worse that will arouse Hux even more.

He doesn’t, though. Instead, he encourages Hux to stand, grabbing his butt in some pretense of helping him up, and leads him to the door.

“You’re a free-range nerf,” Kylo says with a completely straight face as he opens the door. “Go. Be free. I’ll get you when it’s time for your milking.”

With that, Kylo nudges Hux out the door and slams it behind him. Hux blinks, trying to make sense of what just transpired. He’s on the doorstep of their little vacation house, barefoot and naked, wearing only a tail plug, a collar, and a ridiculous headband. He looks around nervously, just to make sure there’s no one watching him. No matter how secluded this place is, there is still a small chance of being seen in this incredibly compromising get-up.

He expects Kylo to open the door again, but minutes pass uneventfully. Knowing Kylo, he probably wants Hux to wander around a little out in the open before they do anything else. His breasts feel full, almost uncomfortably so, pushing Hux to grit his teeth and leave the relative safety of the doorstep. He walks out into the sun. The tail swishes with each step and the plug shifts inside him in a pleasurable way. Thankfully, the bell hardly makes a noise as he walks. That is, until he stumbles after stepping on rough gravel. He awkwardly darts across the path, bell clanging all the way, until he’s on the soft grass on the other side. He looks around again, just to make sure that no one is watching him, then continues walking until he reaches the gate to the lower paddock. He unlatches it and steps inside. Kylo will be along soon. He _must_ intend to, surely.

Hux sighs. Should he be crawling in order to better emulate a nerf? He’s not particularly keen to get his hands and knees dirty. It’s bad enough that he’s barefoot. To hell with it. He drops down on all fours. Immediately, he feels his cheeks part, exposing him to the sun and the ever-present gentle breeze of this place. What a sight he must be, crawling along a grassy paddock, bell swinging left and right, tail sticking out of his arsehole. A picture-perfect pastoral scene.

As he wanders aimlessly through the paddock, the discomfort in his breasts grows. They feel heavy and tight. He needs Kylo to milk him and give him some relief, and soon. With that, his cock stirs. Kylo won’t leave him like this. Soon he’ll show up, bring Hux to the barn, tie him up, and attach those suction cups to his nipples. Will they feel like his breast pumps?

While he ponders this, the gate squeaks open. Hux whips his head around, tension dissipating as he confirms that it is indeed Kylo. Kylo walks over casually, carrying a length of rope, with one end tied into a loop. With the rubber boots and straw hat he acquired from the market, Kylo looks every bit like a farmer. He slips the looped part of the rope over Hux’s neck, then turns around, starting to walk away.

Kylo whistles at him. “Come on, Hux,” he calls, as if to an animal.

_Of course._

Hux trots along behind Kylo as best as he can. When they have to cross the gravel path, Kylo says, “You better stand up. Don’t want you getting those knees scraped up.”

He gets to his feet, feeling the plug shift inside him again, then continues following along on foot the rest of the way to the barn. As soon as they are through the door, Kylo turns to Hux and gently squeezes one of his breasts. “You’re ready to burst,” he says. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you soon.”

Well, he’d better.

Kylo leads Hux to the assembly of pipes. There are four that stand vertically, forming the corners of an isosceles trapezoid. Two horizontal pipes roughly at the height of Hux’s hips form what would be the bases of the trapezoid, and another two horizontal pipes sit perpendicular to those, with all four resembling something like a _hash_ symbol. Another pipe, parallel to the pipes that form the bases, is mounted slightly above the rest with the help of two shorter vertical bars. Everything is held together by standard right-angle clamps.

Before Hux deigns to get into it, he tests the stability of the structure. It’s not bolted to the ground, but the supports seem sufficient to take his weight and are unlikely to fall over.

“In you go,” Kylo says.

Hux wiggles in between the lower and higher pipes. There’s just enough room so he can squeeze through. He moves forward, with Kylo’s aid, until he can get his chin over the front bar. His upper arms rest on the other two bars. As he adjusts himself to get comfortable, he flexes against the upper bar, which presses down onto his lower back. He feels himself grow hard as he realises what sort of position the construction forces him into; the top bar forces his back to arch, and the lower bar forces his arse to tilt up with that ridiculous tail hanging between his legs.

Kylo walks around to the front of him and bends down so they are face to face. “Now, I don’t know if you’re going to be a good little nerf for me, so I’m going to have to strap you down,” he says, producing two sets of gray cuffs which he dangles in front of Hux. One goes around each of Hux’s wrists. Kylo fastens them to the end of the pipe at his chin. The other two cuffs go around his ankles.

As Kylo nudges Hux’s legs apart so he can secure his ankles to the vertical posts, the scene suddenly gets real. He’s dizzy again, dazed with arousal. Tugging on his restraints only confirms his predicament.

Panting. He’s so hot he’s panting. He tries to look down to see if his cock is dripping like he thinks it is, but the bar under his chin stops him. He’s barely conscious of Kylo crouching beside him until Kylo’s hot hands are on his breasts, poking and pinching and examining, each touch sending electric sparks to his groin. His breasts are out of sight. He can’t see. The bar keeps his head up so he can’t see.

“There, there,” Kylo soothes, stroking his fingers down Hux’s side. “You’ll get your relief soon.”

Through glazed eyes, Hux watches Kylo retrieve a small bucket and a wooden stool which he plonks down next to Hux. Kylo reaches under him, out of sight, and the next thing Hux senses is a warm, wet cloth on his nipples.

Kylo is cleaning him, and he’s taking his time about it, humming something or other to himself while Hux helplessly humps the air, rattling his support structure in the process.

“Settle down,” Kylo cautions. “You don’t want me to go get the cattle prod, do you?”

Hux whimpers. Kylo wouldn’t. He wouldn’t, but right now, Hux _isn’t sure_ , so does his best to stop, channeling his sexual frustration into a long, loud moan instead.

After wiping down Hux’s breasts for far longer than necessary, Kylo puts the bucket to the side, and switches on the milking machine pump. It hums quietly. He resumes his place, then grasps Hux’s teats, tugging and squeezing them, alternating between the two. The movements are clinical and impersonal, unlike Kylo’s usual affectionate touch. Hux tries not to swear as he feels his milk come down.

“Ready to go,” Kylo declares.

Hux’s eyes are glued to Kylo as he picks up the suction cups -- long, clear cylinders -- and brings them over, careful not to tangle up the tubing. They disappear out of Hux’s field of vision, and the next thing he feels is one attaching to his right nipple. He feels the suction immediately and cries out, dick twitching, arse twitching around the plug. Kylo attaches the second suction cup, and Hux skyrockets into space, his whole body practically convulsing. He’s coming. It’s dry, but he’s coming.

“Hmm, that looks good,” Kylo mumbles. “Your milk is flowing nicely.”

Hux isn’t even aware that Kylo has stood up until he feels Kylo’s warm hands caressing his butt. He’s still spasming randomly. Can Kylo tell?

“Now I have nothing to do for 15 minutes,” Kylo proclaims behind him.

 _Do me!_ Hux screams inside his head and wonders if it’s cheating. _You can do me!_

“It’s just me and my prized nerf,” he rambles, then tugs on Hux’s tail. Hux’s eyes roll back. “All alone. Just me and my nerf.” When Kylo says _nerf_ , he pushes the base of the plug. Hux is on fire. He needs more. He needs more. He’s enflamed, hanging on a precipice.

Kylo wedges his finger between the base of the plug and Hux’s rim, tracing it around. “You know what they say about lonely nerf-herders,” he mutters, then pulls on the plug, stretching Hux wide as the bulbous plug slides out.

Hux’s hole closes over nothing. He wants to be filled, wants _something_ while that devilish machine milks his engorged tits. _Kriff_.

He thanks every deity he can think of when Kylo’s big, hard cock slides inside him, satisfying his desperate craving. He is so _very_ desperate. Kylo pumps into him, grunting obscenely as he does. The horrifically undignified sounds shamefully propel Hux forwards. He wants Kylo to touch his cock. Needs to come properly or he’ll implode.

“Say _moo_ ,” Kylo orders as he thrusts hard, shaking the pipes and causing Hux’s laden breasts to swing back and forth. “Say it and I’ll touch your pygmy nerf dick.”

There’s no question. Hux is _going_ to come whether Kylo makes it to happen or not, but Hux _wants_ Kylo’s hand on his cock. He wants to growl at Kylo and argue that even pygmy nerfs have respectable-sized cocks, but his mouth won’t obey, betraying him utterly instead.

“Moo,” he says as quietly and proudly as he can manage. When Kylo doesn’t immediately follow through on his promise, he says it again with more urgency. “ _Moo!_ ”

“Okay, okay.”

Kylo wraps a hand around Hux’s cock and tugs it a few times, and that’s all it takes. Hux spills and spills to the rhythm of Kylo’s strokes and the pull of the machine on his nipples. When he’s spent, Kylo continues to pound him until he comes with a shout.

Hux feels stupefied by the time Kylo pulls out. He doesn’t expect Kylo to push the plug back into him, but he does, and shortly after, he disconnects the milking machine. The hard pipes of the rig grow increasingly uncomfortable as Hux comes down from his high, and Kylo makes quick and careful work of releasing him and helping him out. Hux can’t really stand, so he collapses down onto all fours and crawls into Kylo’s lap. He holds Hux up, letting Hux lean against his broad chest.

How long they stay like that, Hux doesn’t know. There’s no hurry. He can stay here, enveloped by Kylo’s strong arms for eternity.

Gradually, he comes back to himself.

“What do you want to do now?” Kylo asks, breaking the silence.

“That was intense.” Hux’s voice feels raw. How much noise was he making?

He feels Kylo nod. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it, but…”

Hux chuckles. “Oh, I’m into it.”

“It wasn’t too much?”

“The only thing that was too much was you walking into my paddock looking like some half-witted scruffy-looking hick. Did you even look at yourself in the mirror before you left the house?”

Kylo takes mock offense and tugs on Hux’s tail in retaliation, forcing out a humiliating squeal.

“Hairless Piimian pygmy nerfs need milking several times a day, you know,” Kylo says, unsubtly diverting the conversation.

“Really.”

“Mm hmm.” Kylo nuzzles Hux’s hair as he continues. “I’m not too experienced with milking nerfs, being half-witted and all--”

Hux snorts and buries himself into Kylo’s chest. The effect this infernal man has on him is beyond reason, and he doesn’t want it to stop.

“-- so we’ll have to try out different positions, maybe different techniques--”

Hux grabs the back of Kylo’s head and pulls himself up for a deep, tongue-filled kiss. They can do it all. Hux wants to do it all.

 

***

 

“I hate to ask, but what are you planning to do with all that milk?”

Kylo grins as he carefully secures the miniature milk tanks in the shuttle’s storage compartment. “I have a few recipes to try out.”

Hux nearly chokes. “And the equipment?”

Kylo taps his foot against a non-descript storage crate. Hux nods in approval, then goes to take his seat. As the shuttle ascends through the atmosphere, Hux decides that whatever happens with this planet, he’ll have part of it declared to be a cultural and environmental reserve. He’ll certainly arrange to purchase the house and farm for himself and Kylo.

He’ll _definitely_ make use of his shore leave more regularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, thanks for sticking around XD
> 
> Come bother me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I might post a schematic diagram of the milking rig at some point, because I'm not sure my description did it justice.
> 
> EDIT: I illustrated the whole damn rig. Check it out [here](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/post/155313925363/if-you-want-to-see-nerf-boy-hux-getting-his-tits).
> 
> Also, please take a look at this [adorable art of nerf Hux](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/post/155327091138/i-am-completely-smitten-with-hesitant-hairless) by letmeputitinyourbutt.


End file.
